theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
SNAILS OUT OF WATER: A GARY THE SNAIL MOVIE TRANSCRIPT
starts with the 2015 Paramount Animation logo (Using the 2013 Paramount Pictures logo); Appears from/Cut to black. * "Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Present" * "A United Plankton Pictures Production" * Zordon: (Voice over) On a distant ocean, lives a great guardian named Bubbles the Talking Dolphin. He is the keeper of the galaxy to receive the message of all of town. Bubbles is haunted by Burger Beard. A wicked pirate who wanted to seek is revenge by getting his hands on the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. His plan is to join him and to make his own restaurant called the Burger Beard stand. Bubbles' only chance is to seek the help of such powerful friends of his including the snail named Gary and all of his Snail-Friends as part of a rebellion of insane snails. But first... Bubbles must warp from time from the galaxy and must escape the surface and make his way to the ocean. (End narrating. After the narration we pan through the talking seagulls on the boat playing cards which have kings, queens, jokers, aces, hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades) * Seagull #1: Got any threes? * Seagull #2: Go fish. (Then the Seagull with a book on it's bird feet came by to the other seagulls) * Seagull #3: Hey guys! I've found it! It's the book of our new movie we are about to watch. * Seagull #4: What is it? * Seagull #5: I haven't seen it before. * Seagull #6: Me nether. * Seagull #7: What does it say? * Seagull #1: (Gasps) I don't believe it. We see it in our seagull eyes. (Opens the book revealing a story of 'Snails Out Of Water') A story of the second Gary the Snail Movie! * All Seagulls: Yeah! Let's sing a song!!! (They took out the instruments and started to sing the SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song) * Movie Title: "Snails Out Of Water: A Gary The Snail Movie" * All Seagulls: ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants. Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? SpongeBob SquarePants. If nautical nonsense be something you wish? SpongeBob SquarePants. Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish? SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePa-nts!♪ (They've stopped singing as the seagulls started reading the story of 'Snails Out Of Water' storybook) * Seagull #1: Once upon a time... Up in the surface not so far in the Upper Surface. Some wicked pirate named Burger Beard and his band of pirates are seeking a haunt for a dolphin named... Bubbles. (We pan on over to Burger Beard holding a spear in his hands pointing out to somebody) * Burger Beard: (Chuckles evilly as he loads up the spear shooter as he is about to start shoot) I've got you now, dolphin! (Shoots the spear all the way toward the bushes as it explodes) * Bubbles Dolphin: (Gasps) * Pirates: Arrrrrrrrrr!!!! (They charged toward bubbles the talking dolphin as he began to run for his life by panting) * Pirate #1: (Slash his sword at the bushes) Search every bush and tree!!! Bubbles cannot escape!!! * Pirate #2: Arrrrrrgh!!! * Pirate #3: (Slash his sword near the trees) * Bubbles Dolphin: (Panting and running) * Burger Beard: There's no escaping, Bubbles!!! Arrgh!!! (Shoots his spears by surrounding Bubbles the Talking Dolphin in a circle) It's all over, Dolphin!!! Surrender to Burger Beard the Pirate!!! * Bubbles Dolphin: (Squeaks) * Pirate #4: Arr har har har har har har!! * Pirate #5: Arrrr!!! * Bubbles Dolphin: ...... (Uses his time warp traveling powers by teleporting all the way toward the ocean and entering the town called Bikini Bottom near Bikini Atoll) * Burger Beard: Arrrgh!!! Fools!!! You let him escape!!! (We see a light which is really Bubbles the Talking Dolphin headed toward Bikini Bottom) * Seagull #2: Oooh. Burger Beard's mean. * Seagull #3: Then what? * Seagull #4: Yeah put Gary and his Snail-Friends in the story already. * Seagull #5: SpongeBob too. * Seagull #6: And Patrick. And Squidward, And Sandy, And Pearl, And Mrs. Puff, And Plankton, And Mr. Krabs. * Seagull #7: Yeah show them how it all began. * Seagull #1: Alright alright. (Turns the page) One day, in Bikini Bottom one sea creature named SpongeBob SquarePants and all of his friends are in the Bikini Bottom Third Annual Snail Race as they'd trained Gary and his Snail Friends by cheering them on. (We cut to the Bikini Bottom Third Annual Snail Race as Gary and his Snail Friends race against each other on the track for SpongeBob and his friends to cheer on) * SpongeBob: Come on, Gary get in there and win! Be a team effort! * Squidward: Go get em, Snellie! You got it baby! * Patrick: Hey Rocky, get in there! * Mr. Krabs: Go, Little Dollar! * Mrs. Puff: We paid ten dollars for this? * Sandy: I'd only paid $20. * Plankton: Give me a break. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Rocky, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary and Billy raced on the snail track by moving very slowly) * SpongeBob: Faster you snails! Trained harder! * Squidward: Go faster toward the finish line! (All 22 Snails do so as they go very fast) Oh look you're going too fast! (Cut to where Haibi and the other snails in the club shell bus tour) * Tourist: So, Once again we'd like to thank you for choosing Club Shell, And we hope to see you again soon. (Haibi looks out the window and saw the Bikini Bottom Third Annual Snail Race) * Snail #13: Is something the matter, Haibi? * Haibi: Something's going on in the Snail Race!! Stop the bus!! I'm going to check it out by myself!! (Snail #13 stopped the bus by pulling the bus line and Haibi got off the bus and slithers all the way over to the Bikini Bottom Third Annual Snail Race. Then back inside all 22 Snails are still in for it by racing each other on the track all the way to the finish line) * Larry Luciano: This race is taking too long! I want to finish it now!! Vroom vroom!!! (He got on the track and slips on the snail slime and he's losing control and spinning out of control and heading straight for the wall and crashes by an explosion. All 22 Snails stopped and saw Larry Luciano is hurt and went after him) * Gary: Oh no! Larry Luciano's hurt! * Snellie: What happened!?! (Larry Luciano's shell breaks into pieces) * Larry Luciano: Ow my shell!!! * Lary: Can't you get some help!?! * Daniel: Someone call the doctor! * Larry Luciano: Man I'm such a moron! * Boss: Don't worry everything's gonna be okay! Help is on the way! (The Doctor who is really Fred and the Nurse who is Sadie came to help out Larry Luciano) * Haibi: (Slithered in and saw Larry Luciano who was hurt and gasps) LARRY! (Slithered to the other snails) * Snail #13: Haibi, wait! (As they took Larry Luciano to the Bikini Bottom Hospital we cut back to the seagulls) * Seagull #1: Now Gary and his snail friends aren't the only ones in this story nether does SpongeBob and his friends. Heavens no. (The other Seagulls snickers) They had an arch enemy named Burger Beard the Pirate back on the surface human world. The others pirates are very disappointed to him. (Cut to that part of the story) * Burger Beard: (Steps in) ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!! (All pirates saluted but Burger Beard slaps them all) You're worthless!!!!! And you!!!!! * Captain: ME!?! * Burger Beard: You have lost Bubbles the Dolphin! How could you leave him when he escaped!? * Captain: Don't look at me I am your humble captain of this here ship. * Burger Beard: You have disappointed me! Or losing his track to find him. * Captain: I have a hook! No one can or can't tell the captain what to do. * Burger Beard: Arrgh!!! (Slashes the hook off of his wrist with his sword) * Captain: Ouch!!! (The other Pirate caught it in his hands) Aw! Not again! * Pirate #1: Never send a captain to do a pirate's job! * Pirate #2: Argh. That's right matey. * Captain: You think this is funny? * Pirate #1: No. But we'll happy to lend a hook! (Other pirates laugh) * Pirate #2: Yeah. * Pirate: #3: What an idiot you are! * Burger Beard: Oh shut up you scurvy pirates! * Captain: Sorry. * Burger Beard: Now where are those pesky seagulls! (All the seagulls flew on the burger beard ship as they are holding the storybook with their bird feet) * Seagulls: Here we are! * Burger Beard: (Took the storybook out of the seagull's bird feet) I want everyone in Bikini Bottom in serious chaos so that no one would be able to stop me from ending this here story which is mine! * Seagull #1: But this isn't your story! We're reading a story about Gary the Snail and his Snail Friends! * Seagull #2: And we're narrating the story! * Seagull #3: Yeah! * Seagull #4: Shall we continue on to what happens next!? * Seagull #5: We can make this movie longer! * Burger Beard: Alright. With this book, we'll be able to find Bubbles the Talking Dolphin indeed. * Seagull #6: (Reads the book) The next day, Bubbles the Talking Dolphin has been teleported to the undersea world of Bikini Bottom where no one can find him when he's all alone and no one to talk too but the sea animals. (Cut to that part of the story) * Bubbles: (Sees all the world around him by looking around the place called Bikini Bottom and lots of other sea animals from the zoo) .............................. (Chattering as he is walking on two feet) ........................................... (Chattering) ............ (Looks around some more) ..................... (Chattering) ............. (Sees the Sea Lion) * Sea Lion: (ROARS) * Bubbles: (Chattering) .................. * Sea Lion: (Growls) * Bubbles: ...................... (Chattering) .................. (Chattering) ..................... (Uses his air bubbles from it's blowhole to drive the Sea Lion away) * Sea Lion: (Roars as he swims away) * Bubbles: (Continues on walking by his own two feet) ....................... (Chattering) ................... (Chattering. Now we cut to the place called King Neptune's Castle where Mindy the Mermaid is swimming inside the entrance to warn her father) * Mindy: Oh my! Daddy! Bubbles the Talking Dolphin has just landed in Bikini Bottom! Daddy? Daddy, where are you? * Squire: (Blows his trumpet for King Neptune's appearance and there he stood King Neptune swimming toward his royal throne) * King Neptune: I'm here, Mindy! * Mindy: Whoa! Father, yikes! You almost scared the dickens out of me. * King Neptune: I'm sorry, Mindy! But there's is a problem here in Bikini Bottom indeed! My sensors indicates that something's must be terribly wrong. Bubbles the Talking Dolphin must be in terrible danger. We must call in everybody in Bikini Bottom and warn em! You must get help immediately and contact the snails! * Mindy: Right, Father! (Takes out her shellphone) I'm calling Gary and his Snail friends now! (Cut to the scene at the Bikini Bottom Hospital where Larry Luciano is in the infirmary. And some of the new snails from the episode "Sanctuary!" who's names are Esmerelda, Baby Snails, Snail Mom, Donnie, Walter, Henry, Pam, Vince, Electric Ronnie, Mr. Buster, Carmela, Jack, Paul, Cheryl, Brenda, Sharel, Steve, Obulax, Mavis, Mavis Jr., Diane, Sara, Boogala Shrimp, Viva, Ted, Ava, Old Ironsides, Rhonda, Papa Dup, Sean, Andy and Ms. Buster came to see if Larry Luciano is alright but he is not. Suddenly Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Rocky, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary, Haibi and Billy AKA the Snail-Friends are coming by to see if Larry Luciano's is all right too but he is still not alright) * Boss: Excuse us, other snails. But we need to see if Gramps is alright. * Esmerelda: (In Skye's voice) Sure right away, other snails. * Gary: Huh? Esmerelda? * Esmerelda: Yes I'm Esmerelda. * Mary: Wait a minute. You're the stray little snails that SpongeBob rescued no? * Esmerelda: That's us. I like you to meet the other snails. (Shows the other stray snails to Gary and his Snail-Friends) Meet Baby Snails, Snail Mom, Donnie, Walter, Henry, Pam, Vince, Electric Ronnie, Mr. Buster, Carmela, Jack, Paul, Cheryl, Brenda, Sharel, Steve, Obulax, Mavis, Mavis Jr., Diane, Sara, Boogala Shrimp, Viva, Ted, Ava, Old Ironsides, Rhonda, Papa Dup, Sean, Andy, Ms. Buster and of course The Snail that keeps Barfing on the floor! * Petey: Nice to meet you all. * Haibi: The snail that keeps barfing on the floor? Ew! * Snellie: Is Larry Luciano alright? * Snail Mom: I don't think he's not, Gary. Larry Luciano took an accident before he crashed into the wall. * Boss: What happened? * Baby Snails: Meow reow reow reow. * Snail Mom: They said Larry Luciano better take it easy and needs some good rest and relaxation. * Larry Luciano: ....... * Daniel: Oh we almost forgot. We got party decorations. * Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Yeah! (The balloons they hold are letting go up to the ceiling) * All Snails: (Laughs and giggles) * Mosteeze: (To Larry Luciano) The Doctor said you need to take it easy and more rest then you'll make it to full recovery. * Larry Luciano: Thanks. But I'm afraid that I won't be making it to the starting center of the Bikini Bottom Third Annual Snail Race today. Somebody needs to take my place and light up the torch for me. * Foofie: Shall I... do as you ask, sir? * Larry Luciano: Hmm...? (Gasps and gets and idea) I know. Boss, Dan, Spike. The three of you street snails will take my place and light up the torch for the start of the annual Bikini Bottom's Third Annual Snail Race. * Spike: What? You want us to do it for you? * Larry Luciano: Sure what have you got to lose. * Dan: I believe there's no other choice but to take his place, Spike. * Spike: Well I think that was pretty ridiculous. * Boss: Okay, Luciano. We'll do it. Make sure you stay in the hospital for full recovery. * Larry Luciano: That's my snails. (Then Gary's Shellphone rings as he picks it up from inside his shell) * Gary: This is Gary. Go ahead. * King Neptune: (Through the shellphone) Snails, report to my castle immediately. Somebody out there needs your help. * Gary: We're on our way! (Hangs up the shellphone) * Larry Luciano: You snails heard King Neptune. What are you waiting for? * Micheal: Don't worry. Get some sleep. * Victoria: Rest in peace, Larry Luciano. * Sweet Sue: We'll be back okay. * Pat: Ookwee! * Eugene: Come on. (As Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Rocky, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary, Billy and Haibi come together they all started to teleport in the flash all the way to King Neptune's Castle) * All Stray Snails: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! (Then Esmerelda looked at Larry Luciano) * Esmerelda: (To Larry Luciano) You guys are one of the Snail-Friends? * Larry Luciano: Mmm-Hmm. * Seagull #2: (Narrating) And so Gary and his Snail Friends have teleported themselves to King Neptune's Castle as King Neptune told them everything about Bubbles the Talking Dolphin. * King Neptune: Bubbles the Talking Dolphin has taken the portal of our dimension toward your town in Bikini Bottom. * Edward: Okay... Do we all get to see Bubbles the Talking Dolphin once? * Penney: He must be out there somewhere I reckon. * Boss: The other snails and I will better stay behind and wait for yous to go get Bubbles the Talking Dolphin. * Mary: Sure you don't need anymore help, Gary? * Gary: Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Rocky and I are the main adventurers and we'll do just fine. * Petey: Just make sure you don't get spotted by some human pirate. * Mary: We'll be waiting. * Victoria: Be Careful, Gary! * King Neptune: Wait, in case of trouble, you might want to need all of your items when you get hungry or thirsty from inside your shells. Be careful out there. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Rocky get together for teleportation) * Gary: Ready? * Snellie: Let's go! (She, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Rocky and Gary teleported to where we cut to Bubbles the Talking Dolphin is at in the Bikini Bottom Forrest where he sees a lot of sea birds which are clams) * Bubbles: ................................ (Chattering) ........................................ (Chattering) .......................................... (Looks around the whole Bikini Bottom Forrest filled with trees and coral) ............................... (Suddenly, he has been surrounded by some sea urchins who are really squeaking the whole joint) .............................. (Chattering) * Sea Urchins: (Squeaks) * Bubbles: ............. (Chattering) ........................ (Chattering questionably) ......................... * Sea Urchins: (Squeaks) .............. (Now we cut back to where Burger Beard and his band of pirates who have spotted Bubbles the Talking Dolphin back on the surface world in Bikini Atoll) Category:List of Movie Transcripts